We would meet again
by zuzuthehuntress
Summary: Calypso unexpectedly leaves Ogygia. Who's responsible? Find out where she lands
1. Chapter 1

Calypso sat in her garden, planting rows of moonlace into neat rows of three. As she hummed a sweet song to help them thrive, she started to think of Percy Jackson. Just thinking of the name made tears well into her almond eyes. She gently brushed them away and began working again. Calypso had been trapped on an island called Ogygia for thousands of years. Ogygia was a cursed island where no man can ever find again, no matter how much she loved him. She was sure to never meet Percy Jackson ever again.

Suddenly, three horrible-looking creatures with leathery wings scooped up Calypso and flew away. She gritted her teeth, cursing in ancient Greece while shouting, "Put me down! Go back to your darling master and let him instruct you! PUT ME DOWN!"

The eldest of the Fates laughed coldly. "If we were to drop you now, you would plunge straight into the waters and your _darling_ little Persus Jackson wouldn't be able to rescue you, stupid girl."

Her sisters cackled. Calypso hopelessly kicked the air, as if she were trying to break away from the strong grip of the Fates.

"Just where are you taking me?"

The middle one snarled. "Shut up, stupid girl. We're taking you to an, ah, special place."

"Where? And stop calling me stupid!"

The Fates cackled again. There was a faint trace of land in the horizon, where the sun had begun to rise.

"Wow. What is this place? This must be the…."

But she never finished her sentence, because the eldest then widened her claws, causing Calypso to scream as she plummeted down to the earth like an arrow Zoë Nightshade would hurl at Silena Beauregard. She landed with a thud onto a hard, concrete floor with…._walls_. A place surrounded with four-foot walls but no ceiling. The blue skies were as open as a peaceful meadow. She stood up and looked at what was below her prison. All around her were tall, silver buildings and colorful, moving objects. _Cars_, she suspected, after Hermes had told her in his recent visit five years ago. She walked around, looking for more things when her foot hit a small object. She looked down and gasped.

"Moonlace?"

I woke up with a start. Ever since the War of the Titans had ended I had stopped getting the nightmares that all half-blood children get. What would the Fates do to Calypso? Where had they dropped her? I grabbed Riptide and was about to open the door when I heard a tapping on my window. I uncapped Riptide and pointed it at the window, when I heard a voice,

"Put the sword down, Percy."

I opened the window. There stood Calypso, with her caramel-colored hair and her almond eyes, with a smile even Aphrodite couldn't beat.

"Percy."

She smiled even wider.

"You were right, Percy. We would meet again. But instead, I have come to visit you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This was my first fanfic, and this is my first time updating it, and I actually came up with this chapter in August and it is no longer August as you can see :) Anyways, yo. Read and review, blah, blah, eat a banana, kick a pebble, turn on a lamp, and scream at your sibling. Ciao!**

"Calypso?"

My stomach churned. The most beautiful girl in the world was standing in my balcony. Of course, if I had said that out loud Aphrodite would think of me as hunter of Artemis instead of a Soap Opera star.

"The Fates…"

"Dropped me here, instead of the ocean. Where am I? It can't be a prison, if you are here."

I stifled a laugh, but stopped immediately once I remembered that she had never seen the outdoor world.

"A balcony. This is Manhattan, my hometown. Remember I told you about Manhattan?"

She squinted her eyes, as if she were trying to remember. Then her eyes lit up.

"Yes! So is this an…..apranmet?

I chuckled. "Apartment. Come inside, it's really hot out."

She climbed through the window and into my room. She looked around, satisfied, and followed me into the kitchen. My Mom was wearing an apron, which means she was baking something.

"Hi, sweetie. Who's your friend?" She said it as if it was normal for a person to come out of my room instead of the door.

"I'm Calypso, daughter of Atlas. Thank you for taking care of the moonlace I gave you."

"Oh, well thank you for giving it to us. Speaking of that, please go water them, Percy."

I walked out of the room as Calypso started to pronounce "balcony" again. I grabbed the hose and started spraying when the water started flashing in different colors. A collect Iris message. I dug a golden drachma out of my pocket and threw it into the mist. An image of my girlfriend, Annabeth, appeared. I was half glad, half nervous to see her. Man, I had totally forgotten about Annabeth. What was I going to tell Calypso?

"Hi, Percy." She was wearing her owl earrings and her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Her curly blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Hey Annabeth. How's camp?"

"Good. Grover found five more half-bloods. One of them got claimed by Apollo. There's a total of one hundred forty five campers now."

I whistled. The War of the Titans had wiped out about half of the entire camp. The satyrs were doing a great job of finding demigods.

"Are there any Poseidon campers?"

"There's one boy named Matthew who I think is Poseidon's son. He yelled at Clarisse, so she shoved him into the creek. Chiron got mad at Clarisse but he just walked right out of the creek as if nothing happened. He has your eyes too."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Annabeth scratched her head. "I have a sister named Nou. Her dad is Japanese, and her name means brain. Go figure."

I chuckled. At least I might have a brother when I get back to camp. I heard the window open behind me.

"Percy! Your Mother made something called a cookie! It tastes amazing!"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed."Who is _she_?"

I gulped. My mind was spinning, furiously thinking of the best excuse to pull. Of course, Annabeth knows me and can easily tell if I'm lying or not.

"Um, she's, uh…"

"Calypso, Daughter of Atlas. I was imprisoned on an island for about four millennia. Nice to meet you."

Annabeth cringed when she said Atlas.

"Oh, well are you..."

"Annabeth!"

Nico was running in the distance. He was panting as he approached Annabeth.

"What?"

"Oh, hey Percy. Annabeth, Chiron wants you to…whoa."

Nico stared at the screen, open-mouthed. He wasn't looking at me, but Calypso. I turned around, and Calypso was looking at him, grinning affectionately into his face.

"Nico… Chiron wants me to what?"

He snapped back to earth. "Oh, yeah, right. Um...Go to the Big house, he wants to see you."

He backed away, still staring at Calypso. Calypso waved.

"Um, Percy, I have to go. See you at camp."

She waved at the mist, and she disappeared.

Calypso's ears perked up. "Percy, where are you going?"

"Oh, Camp Half-Blood. Why?"She grinned. "Oh."

I was a little depressed, but at least I didn't have to worry about Annabeth hating me. And another thing; I'll have to owe Nico for that one.


End file.
